The invention relates to a headlight with a housing with fixing claws.
It is known to attach accessory devices such as diffuser, colour film filter or wing elements on the light outlet of the headlight to influence the lighting. Accessory devices of this kind are normally suspended in fixing claws which are fixed to the front part of the housing or to a top, insert or attachment linked to the front part of the housing. A corresponding arrangement is shown in FIG. 5.
FIG. 5 shows a prior art headlight 1 whose light-generating and light-forming elements, more particularly a lamp, lamp holder, reflector and lens system (each not shown) are mounted in a housing 2. The housing 2 consists of a front part 21, a centre part 22 and a back part 23. The front part 21 and back part 23 are preferably cast aluminium parts whilst the centre part 22 is preferably an extruded aluminium profiled section. On the centre part 22 are two bar holders (not shown) through which one bar can be connected to the housing 2 in known way. The headlight is preferably mounted on a stand through the bar.
The front part 21 of the housing consists of an annular front ring 21a and a lens socket 21b fixedly connected thereto into which the lenses of the headlight are inserted. Four fixing claws 51, 52, 53, 54 which protrude relative to the front part 21 are mounted uniformly spaced on the front ring 21a. The side fixing claws 51, 53 and the bottom fixing claw 54 are thereby fixedly secured to the front ring 21a. The upper fixing claw 52 is provided with an opening mechanism and can be tipped up and away from the illustrated position.
Each fixing claw 51, 52, 53, 54 has two grooves 61, 62 which serve to hold the accessory devices. Instead of two socket grooves it is thereby also possible to provide only one socket groove or three and more socket grooves in each one fixing claw 51, 52, 53, 54.
It should be pointed out that the fixing claws 51, 52, 53, 54 can also be formed directly on the lens socket 21b instead of in a front ring 21a or can be formed on a part which is inserted or fitted in front of or on top of the lens socket.
As already mentioned, the fixing claws 51, 52, 53, 54 serve to hold accessory devices such as diffuser, colour film filter and wing members which are hung in the fixing claws or the socket grooves 61, 62 of the fixing claws. Owing to the heat thrown out by the headlight the accessory item is normally fitted in metal frames which are then inserted in the socket grooves 61, 62 of the fixing claws.
In order to insert the metal frames the upper fixing claw 52, which is provided with an opening mechanism, is tipped upwards and after the inserting the metal frame is tipped back again into the position illustrated in FIG. 5.
The metal frames used for the accessories have a certain play like the fixing claws. In particular the play of the metal frames is very considerable in part. This has the result that the accessory or the metal frames of the accessory in the case of a movable headlight used, for example in reporting or in sockets in cars or other movable sockets causes rattling noises in the fixing claws. A rattling noise of this kind is undesired particularly if a sound recording is being made at the same time.
From DE 196 12 048 A1 a light housing is known having a detachable light cover which is held in two opposite parallel grooves. A resilient element is fitted in at least one of the grooves and the light cover resiliently bears against this resilient element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,835 describes a headlight in which a spring clip which is provided on the front lens support ring has recesses for holding a lens or the like.